The First Date
by sciencefreak330
Summary: Just my version of Danny and Sam's first date. Obviously DxS. Warning:Contains fluff and lots of it! Post PP.


**Author's note:**

**Okay, this is my first fic, so bear with me. This is an oneshot I have been thinking about for a while and I thought it might about time to write it. I'm also writing this in preparation for a ****much**** longer fic I'm planning on writing a few months from now, so constructive criticism is very much appreciated. **

**I would like to give a special thanks to nodoubtrox for introducing me to DP fanfiction. Thanks cuz!**

**Now on with the story!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, but I'm sure you already knew that.

**The First Date**

It had been three hours since they left the dedication ceremony and Danny and Sam have just reached Sam's bedroom window. Danny phased them both through the window with ease and gently laid his girlfriend onto the bed. He sat down next to her, deep in thought. Sam started talking, but Danny barely heard any of it. They had spent the past three hours since they left the ceremony in the park, talking about everything and anything. It was as if nothing had changed, but the ring on Sam's finger proved otherwise. Neither of them could believe how so much had changed so fast. In a mere two weeks an asteroid threatened to destroy Earth, Vlad Masters had revealed Plasmious to be his alter ego, Danny lost his powers, Danny regained his powers, Danny saved the world and then went on to reveal himself as Phantom, Tucker became mayor, and Danny has a statue in every capital in the world, not to mention the fact that he and Sam finally shared their feelings with each other and _finally_ became a couple. Yes, a lot had happened in such a short period. But only the last part mattered to the two lovebirds, because they were just that, lovebirds, and they could finally admit it. "Danny, hello?"

Danny found that he often thought about the fact that they were a couple, but in a good way. He couldn't believe that it had finally happened. Both of them were overflowing with joy from it, and he couldn't be happier if he tried. He was so happy that they were dating, but he couldn't get passed the feeling that he forgot to do something.

"Earth to Danny, are you in there?"

Let's see. He had brought her to a private, secluded spot. He confessed his feelings for her. He gave her the ring. He kissed her. Then they spent romantic afternoon together. He thought he had made it official that they were dating, but something was still nagging him. Then, it hit him. In order to be "dating", you have to go on a date. He hadn't asked her out yet!

"Danny if you don't answer me you will be on the receiving end of my boot!"

At this Danny finally looked up at his gothic girlfriend, who in all her frustration had stood up. In his opinion, she looked absolutely beautiful when she was threatening him. Then again, she always looked beautiful to him. Love does that to people.

"Do you want to out Saturday, like, on a date?" Danny asked shyly as he stood up to meet her eyes, "Please?"

Sam looked into his gorgeous ice blue eyes and melted. She never could resist those eyes. "Fine, but..."

"Great! Pick you up at seven?"

"Sure, but…"

"Alright then I'll see you tomorrow! Bye!" And with that Danny flew out of her room, performing loop-de-loops out of pure enthusiasm for his upcoming date.

* * *

Sooner than expected, Saturday finally came. Both teenagers were in a state of complete and utter bliss. All day neither could think of anything else but what was to happen that night. They were so joyful, that they took absolutely no notice of what was going on around them. Thank goodness there were no ghost attacks all day, otherwise the town would be in big trouble. Normally, Danny would find this suspicious, but he was just feeling too ecstatic to care. As for Sam, she was so happy, she didn't even mind her parents' sunny and optimistic disposition. She wasn't joining them or anything, but she was in a very good mood, in her own way.

Even their families were happy about that night. Yes, familie**s**, plural, meaning Sam's family too. Sam's parents were happy for their daughter, especially the boy she would be going out with. They used to think that Daniel was a bad influence on their daughter, but after he revealed himself as the ghost boy who regularly saved the city they realized how wrong they were. He made their daughter happy, and that was enough for them. The fact that their daughter is dating the hero who saved the world, now an international celebrity, also helped. Danny's parents were ecstatic because the two best friends finally got together. They knew it would happen eventually, but it seemed to take forever for their son to stop being so clueless. They didn't even mind that they lost the large betting pool for when the two would get together. Jazz was happy for the couple, too, for two reasons. One is she had never seen her brother so happy before. The other is because she won the over $2,000 pool. Sam's grandmother was just happy that she got to see the two friends get together. It was her that started the betting pool in the first place.

It was a quarter to seven and Danny was just about to leave, but first he had to make sure everything was ready. He went upstairs to the roof to see how Tucker was doing.

"How's it going? Are you almost done?" He asked the techno-geek.

"Yeah, I just have a few final adjustments to make. Adjustments that would be so much easier to make _if I had my PDA!_" Tucker angrily said.

"Sorry Tuck, I need your help, and everything needs to perfect, and the only way to do that is to take away from you all technology that can record us in any possible way."

"But why, oh why did you have to take away my Baby!" The poor boy cried.

"I took it away because I know how you are when it comes to Sam and me, so reasonably I don't trust you with anything you can use to get blackmail on us. Don't worry, you'll get it back when all this is over."

"I hate you."

"No, you don't. But your welcome to pretend that's true if you want," Danny replied with a mischievous smile. "So, let's check over everything. Do you have the shield ready?"

"Yes, I fixed it so that it keeps out all people and ghosts except for you and Sam."

"And the stereo?"

"The system works perfectly and the playlist is uploaded and ready to go."

"And the special surprise?"

"I'm finishing it up now. Now go, your going to be late if you don't leave soon!" the friend reminded him.

"Right. And thanks, for everything."

"You're welcome. Now go!" And with that Danny went ghost and began to fly toward his girlfriend's house. "Good luck!" his friend called behind him as he flew into the distance.

Soon Danny landed in front of his friend's (or rather his girlfriend's) house. He looked at the hesitantly before walking to the door. It was a door that he had seen a thousand times before, bit for the first time it made him nervous. He took a deep breath, and was a about to ring the doorbell when his ghost sense went off.

"I told you I would continue to hunt you, ghost child. So are you going to surrender now, or are we going to have to do this the hard way."

Danny went ghost, thanking God (or whatever higher power you believe in) that no one was on the street at that moment, and turned to face the ghost that dared to disturb him.

"What do you want, Skulker?"

"The same thing I always want, to capture you and hang your pelt."

Danny sighed. "Look dude, I really don't have time for this, I have a date. So I'll make a deal with you. If you go away and leave me alone for the rest of the night, I won't suck you into the thermos, deal?"

The ghost looked at the teenager with surprise. The ghost child was willing to let him go free? This was unusual. He wondered who was so important to the ghost child that he was willing to make such a deal. He was just about to decline the offer when he glanced at a widow in the house they were floating in front of. There was the Goth Girl that was always with the ghost child, and she was dressed up as if she was doing something special that night. Then he got it. Oh, he couldn't wait to tell this to the rest of the ghost zone.

"Fine, whelp. I'll leave you alone for tonight, but I will be back for your pelt tomorrow." And with that Skulker flew away. "It looks like we will finally be able to put our plan into action tonight," Skulker thought to himself as he left the teen behind him.

Danny looked a little confused as he watched Skulker fly away, but he quickly shook it off and went back to the front door, where he turned back into his human self. He rang the doorbell and waited for an answer. The door opened quickly, and not by the Butler or Sam as he expected, but Mr. Manson.

"Hello Mr. Manson. Is Sam ready yet?"

Jeremy could hear the uneasiness in the boy's voice. It was obvious that he was not expecting the father of his girlfriend to greet him at the door. "No, she is not ready yet. You may come inside and wait for her." He watched the boy nervously come in and take a seat on the couch. Jeremy sat on the seat right across from him and watched, unblinking and in cold silence. He hated to this to the boy, but he had to make him as uncomfortable as possible in order to establish who's the boss. The truth is he had always liked Danny, but he was very overprotective of his daughter, and he knew their relationship would bloom into this since the two of the first met in kindergarten. By now that had sat in tense silence for five minutes straight, so Jeremy felt it was time to make the obligatory father to boyfriend declaration. "Daniel, you have been friends with my daughter for a very long time, and though until recently I didn't approve of your relationship with my daughter, I have always trusted you not to harm her in any way. I still trust you to that. However, if you do anything to disrespect that trust, well, I'm sure Samantha has given you some ideas of what connections I have. And let's get one thing straight, I know your teenage hormones are going to be rampaging, but if you give into those 'passions' too much, I will make sure there is a wedding. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes, sir. It's crystal clear." Upon hearing this Jeremy was sure he had made his point.

Danny didn't think he was ever as scared of anyone before in his life. Not even Vlad Plasmious had the ability to scare him this much. If he did, Danny may have actually considered joining him for fear of his life. Finally, just when Danny thought he couldn't take the tension anymore, Sam came downstairs. "Hey Sam, are you ready to go?" The relief in his voice was plainly obvious.

"Yup, let's go."

"Sammykins, wait! We have to take a picture first!" squealed her mother. The two teens knew they couldn't get out of it, so they smiled as the camera aiming at them clicked. "They grow up so fast!" the excited mother cried.

"Bye kids, have fun, and don't be out too late. Samantha, please notify us when you get home," Jeremy said happily. "Oh and Daniel," he said more seriously, "don't forget what we talked about."

"Yes sir. Well, it was nice seeing you both again. Good night!"

"Bye Mom, bye Dad, see you later!" And with that the two teens ran out the door.

Finally the two teens were alone. Danny stood back and took a good look at his girlfriend. She had traded her black plaid skirt for a pair of black skinny pant jeans, coupled with a midnight blue silk T-shirt, as well as her classic combat boots. "Wow, you look great," Danny commented. Sam giggled appreciatively and blushed.

"Thanks, so do you." She saw Danny blush at her comment. He was wearing his normal jeans with an untucked blue button down shirt that matched his eyes. "So, what are we doing, tonight?"

"You'll see." Danny answered as he turned into Phantom. He then picked her up bridal style and flew into the night. They flew in blissful silence, happy to just be in the company of each other. Soon they had reached their destination. They were on Danny's roof, where a candlelit picnic was set up and their favorite songs were playing via the high-tech stereo system.

Sam thought that this was all very sweet of her boyfriend, but one thing worried her. Luckily, Danny saw it coming. "Don't worry, nobody can see us up here, or come near us. Tucker helped me put up and modify the ghost shield so that it kept out all ghosts and humans except for us, but only for tonight. Oh, and all the food is ultra-recyclo vegetarian, and Jazz helped me make it so it's safe to eat. So, what do you think?"

Sam was awestruck. She faltered, trying to find her voice. Finally, she somehow managed to say "You did all that, for me? This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done! I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything." Danny put his arm around her, lifted her chin, and drew her into a passionate kiss.

After what seemed like an eternity, they drew apart. They spent the next few hours eating, laughing, and talking about anything and everything. Danny thought that everything was going according to plan. At least, that was until they got some unwanted visitors. They had just been talking about how shallow Paulina is (Sam was ready to squeal with glee when Danny called her "an annoying pompous cheerleader", but she controlled herself), when Danny's ghost sense went off. "Great, just great! The ghost shield was supposed to keep them far away!" Danny turned ghost, ready to kill (figuratively, of course, being that his opponent most likely is already dead) whoever it was that threatened to ruin his perfect evening. Then he heard a familiar gruff voice happily say "Danny Phantom, where are you oh Great One? We have something to give to you and your girlfriend." Danny was confused, but he went to temporarily shut off the shield to let Frostbite in. Having done that, he flew up to greet his friend and mentor, but what he saw with him surprised Danny. Every ghost he had ever met, except for Plasmious and Pariah Dark, was there. Danny stared and floated down to the roof as Sam got up and stood by his side. The rest of the ghosts followed suit, hovering only a couple of inches of the ground. Sam wasn't the least bit scared, for she knew that Danny would always protect her. They held each other close as one of the ghosts spoke.

"Danny," started Princess Dora, "first of all, congratulations. Now I bet you're wondering how we know about your relationship with Samantha. Well, I'm sure remember meeting Skulker earlier this evening."

"Hello, whelp. Don't worry, I won't try anything. I can't anyway, since _he_," he gestured to Frostbite, who glared back at him, hand at the ready to attack if needed, "won't let me."

"Anyway," continued the medieval ghost, "he rushed into the Ghost Zone after your meeting and told us all that you had a date tonight, and he figured out that it was with Samantha. Upon hearing this, we went to check with Clockwork, who confirmed that it had finally happened. As for why we're all here, we all have something to give you two. You see, we have always known that you two would eventually get together. At first, it was nothing more than an observation made about a common enemy among most of us. However, you managed to grow on us, and we wanted to do something special for you for when you two finally got together."

Now Frostbite, still keeping his hand pointed at Skulker, faced the couple and spoke. "So, we prepared a gift for you. It's not much, but it is the best thing we can offer right now. We present to you a treaty, signed by everyone present. In it we agree not to harm the girl. You, however, are still open game, but everyone agreed not to kill you."

"Great. It's great to know I won't be killed when you're fighting." Although he truly was relieved to hear that he wasn't in mortal danger from them anymore, he couldn't hold back the bitter sarcasm in his voice.

"Be happy, dipstick, some of us didn't even want to agree to that," Ember said to him as she handed him the scroll that contained the treaty.

"Be aware though, Danny," Frostbite warned him, "there are many other ghosts out there other than us who did not agree to this. They will go to any means possible to stop you. That is why this treaty also contains a clause promising our allegiance to you as allies if a situation like that should happen."

Danny was surprised by this, to say the least. An alliance with the ghosts? Things certainly were changing. And all because he and Sam got together. "Wow, thank you. That really means a lot to me, to both of us."

This time Clockwork spoke, "You are very welcome. We may have disputes with you, but we can all agree that we have gained a certain level of respect towards you, and vice versa. Good luck you two, you are going to need it. Now it is time to say 'goodbye'" And so, both parties smiled and said their farewells to each other.

After the band of ghosts had left, Danny smiled at his girlfriend. "Even the entire ghost zone knew. How clueless were we?"

"We? Danny, I admitted my feelings a long time ago. You were the one who was too busy trying to get Paulina and Valerie."

"Oh, right. Sorry about that." Danny sheepishly looked down and glanced at his watch. "Oh no, it's almost time! Come on Sam, you have to see this." He dragged a very confused Sam back to where he had the picnic set up.

"Danny, what's going on?" Sam asked nervously

"You'll see," was his only response. Danny sat there, waiting for the right timing. Finally, it came. "Sam, look up" As she looked up, she was shocked at what she saw. Just like that time when Technus was trying to push Danny and Valerie together, The lights of the buildings across from them formed a giant heart, this time saying "DF+SM 4 Ever." She couldn't believe it.

Danny turned to and softly asked "So, what do you think?"

"Between the picnic by candlelight, The ghost treaty, and now this, I think that this was the best first date ever. I love you Danny."

"I love you too Sam." They then shared a kiss so passionate, that only three like will ever be expressed between them. Danny, of course heeding to Mr. Manson's word, did nothing more than that kiss, and that made it the best night of his life so far.

That night became famous as their best date ever, rivaled only by one other less than ten years in the future. But they didn't need to know that now. They would find out eventually.

* * *

**Ugh! I wanted to stay away from the cliché "I love you, let's kiss!" ending, but my imagination wouldn't listen. Oh well, it wasn't that bad.**

**Okay, I have a new respect for all fanfiction writers. It's 3:30 Monday morning and I finally have this done. I will never complain that it takes you guys too long to update ever again.**

**So, what did you think? Did you like it, hate it, anything? Comments are very much appreciated! I really want to improve my writing technique, so I would love to receive some constructive criticism. If you have any questions, leave them in a review and I'll get back to you ASAP. **

**Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**-sciencefreak330**


End file.
